familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haralson County, Georgia/doc001
The Following Haralson County, Georgia, Marriage Records Were Transcribed From Microfilm Reel Numbers 292, 208-9, And 223. *Transcribed By Elizabeth Robertson *Source: http://files.usgwarchives.net/ga/haralson/vitals/marriages/marrbr2.txt surname::Acles surname::Adams surname::Adamson surname::Akers surname::Akins surname::Albright surname::Alexander surname::Allen surname::Ayers surname::Baddy surname::Baldwin surname::Ballew surname::Banks surname::Barnes surname::Barnett surname::Barry surname::Bassett surname::Battle surname::Baugh surname::Baxter surname::Beall surname::Bearden surname::Beemon surname::Bennett surname::Bentley surname::Biggers surname::Billingsly surname::Bishop surname::Blackstock surname::Blalock surname::Blanks surname::Boggs surname::Brambloe surname::Brannon surname::Braswell surname::Bridges surname::Britt surname::Broadaux surname::Brooks surname::Brown surname::Bruce surname::Bryant surname::Bullard surname::Burchfield surname::Burdett surname::Burks surname::Bush surname::Butler surname::Campbell surname::Canada surname::Canady surname::Cantrell surname::Carden surname::Carmichael surname::Carroll surname::Carter surname::Cash surname::Cason surname::Chambers surname::Chance surname::Chandler surname::Chapman surname::Chappell surname::Cheatwood surname::Cheek surname::Cleveland surname::Clopton surname::Coats surname::Cole surname::Colier surname::Connell surname::Coppedge surname::Crawford surname::Crowder surname::Crumbly surname::Crumpton surname::Daeg surname::Dailey surname::Damons surname::Daniel surname::Daniell surname::Dansby surname::Darnell surname::Darton surname::Daugherty surname::Davenport surname::Davidson surname::Davis surname::Day surname::Deams surname::Dean surname::Dearing surname::Dees surname::Deese surname::Delaney surname::Demonia surname::Denard surname::Dennis surname::Denson surname::Dent surname::Derring surname::Dewberry surname::Dewpree surname::Dial surname::Diar surname::Dickerson surname::Dier surname::Diffendorfer surname::Dilda surname::Dingler surname::Dinkler surname::Dixon surname::Doaks surname::Dobbs surname::Dobson surname::Dodd surname::Dodge surname::Dodson surname::Dollar surname::Dolliff surname::Donaldson surname::Donelson surname::Dooly surname::Dorough surname::Dorsey surname::Doster surname::Dougherty surname::Dradin surname::Draper surname::Dreaden surname::Drew surname::Driden surname::Driver surname::Drummond surname::Dryden surname::Duffell surname::Duke surname::Dukes surname::Duncan surname::Dunlap surname::Dunn surname::Dunne surname::Dunson surname::Duran surname::Durger surname::Durough surname::Duroughan surname::Dyer surname::Eady surname::Earnest surname::Eason surname::East surname::Easterlin surname::Easterwood surname::Eastlin surname::Eaves surname::Echols surname::Eddy surname::Edmon surname::Edmondson surname::Edwards surname::Egan surname::Elam surname::Elder surname::Elenger surname::Elkins surname::Elliott surname::Ellis surname::Ellison surname::Elrod surname::Embry surname::Entrekin surname::Ernest surname::Ervin surname::Estes surname::Evans surname::Ewing surname::Exum surname::Ezzell surname::Fain surname::Farley surname::Farmer surname::Farrell surname::Fell surname::Felton surname::Fenley surname::Fields surname::Filer surname::Fincher surname::Findley surname::Finley surname::Finn surname::Fisher surname::Fitzpatrick surname::Flowers surname::Floyd surname::Folds surname::Follersbee surname::Foote surname::Ford surname::Forester surname::Forrester surname::Fortenberry surname::Foster surname::Fox surname::Foxworth surname::Frank surname::Franklin surname::Frazier surname::Freeman surname::Freen surname::Frizzell surname::Fulbright surname::Fuller surname::Fullerton surname::Fults surname::Fultz surname::Fuson surname::Gable surname::Gaines surname::Galamore surname::Gamble surname::Gambrel surname::Gammon surname::Gann surname::Garner surname::Garnet surname::Garrett surname::Garrison surname::Gary surname::Gassaway surname::Gaston surname::Gattis surname::Gauldin surname::Gaulding surname::Gazaway surname::Geer surname::Gelareath surname::Gentry surname::George surname::German surname::Gibson surname::Gier surname::Gilbert surname::Giles surname::Gill surname::Gilland surname::Gilley surname::Glass surname::Glaze surname::Gleen surname::Glenn surname::Glover surname::Gober surname::Godwin surname::Gogans surname::Goggans surname::Gogins surname::Golden surname::Goldin surname::Good surname::Goode surname::Gore surname::Gouldin surname::Grace surname::Gracia surname::Graham surname::Gravitt surname::Gray surname::Green surname::Grega surname::Griffin surname::Griffith surname::Griggers surname::Grizzard surname::Grogan surname::Groover surname::Guice surname::Gunter surname::Hackell surname::Hall surname::Hallman surname::Hambrick surname::Hamil surname::Hammock surname::Harbor surname::Harden surname::Harrell surname::Harris surname::Hawshaw surname::Hayes surname::Hazel surname::Head surname::Heath surname::Height surname::Henderson surname::Hendon surname::Henson surname::Hewett surname::Hicks surname::Higgins surname::Hill surname::Hobbs surname::Holcombe surname::Holland surname::Holley surname::Hollingsworth surname::Holloway surname::Holmes surname::Howard surname::Howell surname::Huckley surname::Hudgins surname::Huett surname::Hughes surname::Hulsey surname::Hunt surname::Hutcheson surname::Ingram surname::Itson surname::Jackson surname::Jacobs surname::Jenkins surname::Johns surname::Johnsa surname::Johnson surname::Joiner surname::Jones surname::Jophnson surname::Jordan surname::Kelley surname::Key surname::Keyes surname::King surname::Kirkland surname::Kirkpatrick surname::Kitchens surname::Lasseter surname::Law surname::Lawler surname::Leach surname::Leatherwood surname::Lee surname::Liner surname::Little surname::Livingston surname::Loren surname::Lowry surname::Mabry surname::Mackafee surname::Maddox surname::Mainer surname::Malone surname::Maner surname::Mann surname::Marble surname::Martin surname::Massey surname::Matthews surname::Mauk surname::Mcalmon surname::Mcbrayer surname::Mcbride surname::Mccaghran surname::Mccain surname::Mcclain surname::Mcclendon surname::Mcghee surname::Mcgraw surname::Mckinney surname::Mcleroy surname::Mcrae surname::Melville surname::Miller surname::Mobley surname::Moon surname::Moore surname::Morgan surname::Morris surname::Moseley surname::Mosley surname::Munroe surname::Murdock surname::Murphy surname::Nail surname::Needom surname::Newman surname::Norton surname::Oswalt surname::Ovington surname::Owin surname::Pace surname::Palmer surname::Parks surname::Patton surname::Payton surname::Pennington surname::Perry surname::Person surname::Philpot surname::Pinkard surname::Pitts surname::Ploof surname::Poe surname::Pollard surname::Pool surname::Pope surname::Posey surname::Prater surname::Price surname::Prichard surname::Procter surname::Pruitt surname::Pucket surname::Ray surname::Reagin surname::Reid surname::Rice surname::Richards surname::Richmond surname::Robertson surname::Robinson surname::Rowe surname::Rowell surname::Rutledge surname::Rutter surname::Sanders surname::Sanford surname::Scott surname::Sewell surname::Shaw surname::Simpson surname::Sims surname::Singleton surname::Smith surname::Sockwell surname::Songer surname::Spearman surname::Speight surname::Speights surname::Staggs surname::Stark surname::Statham surname::Steadham surname::Steelman surname::Stephens surname::Stewart surname::Stidham surname::Stokes surname::Summerlin surname::Summerville surname::Swafford surname::Swan surname::Swann surname::Sweatman surname::Taber surname::Taliaferro surname::Taylor surname::Terry surname::Thomas surname::Thomason surname::Thomerson surname::Thompson surname::Tolbert surname::Tomlinson surname::Townsend surname::Tracy surname::Tsoanks surname::Tucker surname::Tuggle surname::Turner surname::Underwood surname::Vance surname::Vaughn surname::Verner surname::Vines surname::Waddell surname::Wade surname::Walburn surname::Waldrop surname::Walker surname::Wallace surname::Wallis surname::Walthol surname::Waters surname::Wathet surname::Watson surname::Weatherby surname::Weathington surname::Weaver surname::Webb surname::Whisenhunt surname::White surname::Whitton surname::Williams surname::Willis surname::Wilson surname::Womack surname::Wood surname::Woody surname::Worthy surname::Wright surname::Wynn surname::Yarborough surname::Yates *Wedding dates from Wedding range low::1856 to Wedding range high::1909 *Wedding county = Wedding county::Haralson County, Georgia *Wedding nation-subdiv1= Wedding nation-subdiv1::Georgia_(U.S._state) Licensing *Site claims copyright, but the material transcribed was published in the US before 1 January 1923, so is in the public domain. Category:Married in Haralson County, Georgia